cause, Your Love Make Me Fight
by Minhyunniee
Summary: Saat Masa Lalu Terus Menghantui, saat itu jua kekuatan cinta tengah diuji/"aku terlihat menyedihkan ya hyung?"/"bukan Menyedihkan, tapi mengenaskan kyu"/kekhawatirannya terbukti,, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang kosong, seperti direnggut secara paksa, ia merindukan kekehan evil itu/kyumin/GS/
1. Chapter 1

**Minhyuniee**

**~Present~**

**CAUSE, YOUR LOVE MAKE ME FIGHT**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Kim Kibum**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning : GS, Abal, ****Typos**

**Disclaimer : Semua Cast Milik Tuhan dan Orang tua Mereka Masing-Masing, saya hanya pinjam nama ma karakter doang...**

**yang suka maupun tidak, boleh baca, juga boleh kasih review (maunya... )**

**So...**

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Cause, Your Love Make Me Fight**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"aku mohon jangan pergi lagi,, " sebuah gumaman keluar begitu saja dari bibir seorang yoja mungil... "Hiks,,, Hikss..." kini suara itu berubah menjadi isakan yang memilukan, namun yang mengherankan, wanita itu tidak dalam kondisi terjaga,, mengigau rupanya,,,

"kau tega, mengapa kau meninggalkanku seperti ini, aku tidak ingin berpisah lagi denganmu,, Hikss,, jebal... Jangan pergi,,, jangan pergi... Aku mohoon... " Kini suara itu meninggi, bukan hanya sebuah gumaman disertai isakan kecil,, namun lebih patut dikatakan sebagai teriakan dan pekikan histeris,, sontak, terlihat seorang namja tampan yang berbaring disamping yoja cantik itu terbangun dari alam mimpinya,, dilihatnya kearah istri yang masih setia dengan isakannya, keringat membanjiri wajah wanita yang telah menemaninya semenjak setahun yang lalu itu,,

"chagiya,, iroena,,, bangun sayang,,, apa yang terjadi,,," dengan lembut namja itu menepuk-nepuk pipi istri tercinta... namun yang sang istri belum juga menampakkan tanda-tanda untuk meninggalkan alam mimpi itu,, kini tangisannya terdengar semakin memilukan, seolah-olah tangisan itu menyampaikan maksud seperti ia akan ditinggal jauh oleh seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya... tanpa mengenal putus asa, sang suami masih dengan setianya membelai wajah serta mengelap keringat sang istri dengan jari-jari halusnya,,

"sayang.. kumohon bangunlah.. apa yang terjadi..." kini sang suami semakin panik mendengar isakan sang istri yang menjadi-jadi,,

"aku mohon jangan pergi...Hikss... aku mencintaimu,, sangat.. Hikss,,, sangat mencintaimu,, kenapa kau tega sekali meninggalkanku,,, jangan pergiiiiiii..."kini pekikan itu disertai dengan tindakan sang istri yang tiba-tiba bangun, terduduk dengan napas tersengal-sengal, sudah sadar dari alam mimpinya ternyata...

"aku disini chagiya,,, siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu,,, jangan membuat aku khawatir seperti ini...Aku tidak akan pergi"

Degg... suara itu,, sang istri langsung menoleh kearah suara barusan, seketika senyuman hambar terpatri dibibir manisnya,, sang suami yang tadinya khawatir,, langsung membawa sang istri kedalam dekapannya, menyalurkan segenap rasa sayang yang ia punya agar membawakan ketenangan kepada sang istri,,

"mimpi aneh itu lagi?" tanya sang suami di sela aktifitasnya membelai rambut halus sang istri,, sang istri hanya mengangguk kaku didalam dekapan sang suami... perasaan bersalah kini menjalari hati sang istri,,

_Pagi Harinya_

Terlihat sesosok yoja manis tengah sibuk didapur, mempersiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya,, sebut saja minnie,, yoja manis nan anggun, siapapun akan terpesona melihatnya,, ditambah lagi dengan sikapnya yang lembut dan sopan, tentunya merupakan seorang menantu idaman bukan,, dan siapapun namja yang berhasil memilikinya,, dapat dikatakan bahwa ia merupakan orang paling beruntung,,,

"hap"...

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan memeluknya dari belakang,, walaupun sedikit terkejut,, namun ia tahu siapa pemilik lengan itu,, aroma maskulin yang familiar seketika menyeruak,,,

"masak apa chagiyaa,," tanya sang suami lembut sembari mengecup sekilas pipi sang istri...

"Hanya nasi goreng... Mian Kyu..." jawab sang istri sekenanya,, raut wajahnya terlihat sendu,, tak bersemangat..

"kenapa minta maaf?..." tanya sang suami tanpa melepaskan dekapannya dari sang pujaan hati,,

"aku kesiangan,, setidaknya aku bisa memberikan sarapan yang lebih sehat dari sekedar nasi goreng kan? " jawab sang istri sambil mematikan kompor,, melihat kegiatan sang istri sudah selesai sang suamipun dengan tidak rela melepaskan pelukannya...

"apapun kau berikan untukku, semuanya yang terbaik minnie... " kata sang suami seraya tersenyum tulus...

"benarkah... walau racun sekalipun... " goda sang istri..

Sang suami hanya membalas dengan kekehan dan berjalan mengkuti sang istri yang duluan melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan...

"hem.. aku akan menerimanya jika kau ingin meracuniku... " jawab sang suami sambil mengangguk mantap, namun mata nakalnya mengerling kearah sang istri...

"sudah,, cepat habiskan sarapanmu,, loh,, mengapa memakai baju santai,, kau tidak kekantor kyu?" tanya sang istri setelah menyadari penampilan sang suami, yang tengah mengenakan kaos santai berwarna putih, dengan bawahan celana berwarna hitam,,

"tidak ingat ini hari apa? Ini hari minggu chagiyaa... apa kau juga berniat untuk menyuruh suamimu yang tampan ini menghabiskan waktu liburnya dengan menenggelamkan diri didalam tumpukan dokumen yang sudah seperti gunung itu?"

"ups... hehehe aku lupa..." tik... seketika sentilan halus mendarat dikening dan dilanjutkan dengan cubitan kecil dipipi sang istri,, sang pelaku pun hanya tersenyum menang kearah sang korban yang memandang tajam seraya mendengus kesal,,

"sudah-sudah ... cepat habiskan sarapanmu Mr. Cho,, "

"arra.. arra... " jawab sang suami, namun aksinya berhenti ketika ingin menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng kemulut... sang istri yang melihatnyapun melayangkan tatapan _mengapa_nya kepada sang suami...

"kau tidak benar-benar akan meracuniku kan?" tanyanya serius... yang hanya dibalas dengan gelak tawa dari sang istri,,,

"hahaha... aku tidak sebodoh itu " ucapnya disela tawa yang membahana,,, 'konyol sekali suaminya itu' pikirnya... sang suamipun menghembuskan nafas lega,,, sembari tersenyum evil,, 'awas kau Mrs. Cho'... melihat senyuman evil kebanggaan sang suami, tidak menciutkan nyali seorang minnie,,, ia malah semakin mengeraskan volume suaranya... sebelum tiba-tiba fikiran lain menginterupsinya... senyum dan gelak tawa yang tadinya membahanapun berhenti, seketika wajah ceria yang tadinya menghiasinya menjadi datar, ia kembali mengingat mimpinya semalam,,, sebenarnya bukan hanya semalam ia bermimpi seperti itu,, namun dari satu minggu yang lalu,, dan sialnya mimpi itu terus menerus setia menghiasi tidur yang tadinya mulai bermakna paling tidak semenjak setahun yang lalu,,, sekelebat bayangan masa lalupun menari-nari dalam memorinya sehingga seberkas kisah yang tadinya ingin dia kubur dalam-dalam perlahan terungkit kembali,, perasaan yang mulai terkikis semenjak kehadiran namja yang kini berada dihadapannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai bermunculan... sang suami yang telah selesai dengan seporsi sarapannya pun menjadi heran dengan perubahan ekspresi sang permaisuri hati,,,

"kau kenapa chagi...?" dengan lembut kyuhyun bertanya seraya menggenggam erat jemari mungil minnie,,, yang ditanyapun, seolah tersadar dari ingatannya yang mengambang, langsung menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman canggung.

"a_aniya... " bohong sang istri... kyuhyun tersenyum maklum,,,

Mungkin terdengar agak aneh,,, senyum ceria yang diperlihatkan seorang minnie kepada suaminya selama ini tidak benar-benar dari hati,, padahal melihat segala canda tawa dan perhatian yang dilakukan minnie pada suaminya seperti 100% merupakan pengabdian dan rasa sayang sempurna yang diberikan oleh istri kepada suami pada umumnya,, dan sepertinya uri minnie tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu kepada suaminya,,, dan ia melakukannya dengan baik,, sangat baik malah,, sehingga jika kita melihat, keluarga kecil ini selalu dilingkupi kebahagiaan,, suami yang sukses dengan memimpin perusahaannya,, belum lagi kharisma, serta aura cool yang terpampang jelas menambah kesan sempurna bagi pemiliknya,, dan semua itu dilengkapi dengan memiliki seorang pendamping hidup seperti minnie,, lelaki mana yang tak bahagia,, namun sepintar-pintarnya minnie menyembunyikan sesuatu, ia sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir, atau mungkin tidak mengetahui bahwa sang suami merupakan orang yang peka,, dan seorang cho kyuh yun, merasakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh istri tercintanya ini, namun perihal apa,, itulah yang belum dapat terbaca olehnya dari gerak gerik wanita yang dapat melumpuhkan hatinya ini,,

_Kyuhyun Pov_

Ini tepat hari anniversary pernikahan kami yang ke 1, itu berarti sudah setahun ini aku dan minnie menjalani bahtera rumah tangga, aku sangat menikmatinya,,

jika dilihat sekilas, keluarga kecilku memang terlihat sempurna, walaupun kami masih hidup berdua dan belum ada tanda-tandanya minnie akan menghadirkan seorang aeyga di keluarga ini, aku masih bisa memaklumi, toh sekarangpun aku merasa lebih dari cukup untuk merasakan dan menikmati apa yang disebut dengan kebahagiaan,

namun setelah sekian lama menghabiskan waktu bersamanya,,entah mengapa aku merasakan ada sedikit kejanggalan, entah aku juga tak dapat memastikan, namun, setiap sentuhan yang diberikan minnie kepadaku, dapat kurasakan itu hanya sebuah bentuk pengabdian seorang istri kepada suami, lalu jika memang begitu apa ada yang salah?

Entahlah, apa aku yang tidak tau diri atau mungkin memang itu yang terjadi, selama ini aku tidak menangkap sorot kebahagiaan dimata kelinci miliknya,, aku terlalu mengada-ada? Mungkin kalian menganggap begitu,

tapi ayolah,,, aku menikahinya bukan untuk menjadikannya sekedar istri yang dapat melayaniku dan melengkapi segala ini itu yang kuperlukan,,, aku menikahinya karena aku mencintainya,, sebagai seorang namja kepada yoja,, aku membutuhkannya seperti udara yang jika tidak aku hirup barang sedetik saja aku akan mati,, aku sangat mencintai dan bergantung padanya,, mungkin itu berlebihan, tapi tidak menurutku,, apa aku salah? Dan aku berharap ia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertiku,, aku ingin aku menjadi seseorang yang sangat berarti dihidupnya, satu-satunya orang dapat menguasainya,, aku ingin ia bergantung kepadaku, sehingga tidak dapat melihat yang lain selain diriku, (namun tidak berarti aku ingin minnie lebih mencintaiku melebihi kecintaannya kepada Tuhan dan orangtuanya,,, )

egois memang, tapi apa aku salah, apa seorang suami salah jika ia ingin menguasai istrinya,, tentu tidak bukan,, ia memang sangat telaten, tenang, dan sabar saat mengurusku, menyiapkan segala keperluanku, bahkan tak pernah menolak saat aku ingin bercinta dengannya,,

tapi lagi-lagi sisi egoku berteriak bahwa minnie tidak benar benar melakukannya dengan cinta,,, oh,,, ayolah kyu,, hentikan semua fikiran negatif terhadap istrimu sendiri, kini satu sisi hatiku yang lain ikut beraspirasi menyuarakan pendapatnya,,,

benar... aku harus percaya terhadap istriku sendiri, mana mungkin ia tidak bahagia sedangkan ia selalu tersenyum saat menatapku, dan selalu menanggapi godaanku dengan pipi merah yang sangat aku sukai, dan tak jarang diapun berani menggodaku balik seperti pagi ini, kulihat ia begitu puas menggodaku dengan mengatakan ingin meracuniku,, haha,, lucu sekali kelinci manisku ini,, tapi tak lama berselang raut wajahnya berubah, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu,, atau malah menyembunyikan sesuatu,, disinilah aku selalu menangkap gelagat aneh dari istriku, bahkan ia lupa bahwa ini hari anniversary kami,,

apa ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan atau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, namun jika aku bertanya langsung pasti ia hanya menjawab "tidak apa-apa kyu" atau dengan senyuman canggung, mungkin saja ia masih sangat merasa lelah, belum lagi tentang mimpi anehnya selama seminggu berturut-turut ini, semua tentang mimpi yang sama,,, apa mimpi itu ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu sungmin? Batinku menerka-nerka... ah.. buru-buru kutepis semua fikiran yang kuanggap nyeleneh ini,, aku tidak ingin membuat sebuah praduga yang tidak-tidak takutnya ini malah akan menjadi boomerang dikeluarga kami..

"chagiya... hari ini kau siap – siap ya,,,, aku ingin membawamu kesuatu tempat,," aku mengalihkan pembicaraan, tak ingin aura lain selain kebahagiaan mendominasi rumah tanggaku,, ya.. aku selalu berusaha untuk mencairkan, paling tidak mengembalikan suasana yang terlihat sedikit kaku seperti tadi ... dia yang tadinya hanya melamun, memandang tak mengerti kearahku,,, kubalas tatapannya dengan menunjukkan cincin pernikahan kami yang bertengger dijari manisku,, kulihat ekspresinya seketika berubah,,, tanpa ba bi bu lagi,, ia langsung beranjak dari kursinya menghampiriku dan langsung menghambur ke pelukanku,,,

"miane chagiya... aku lupa... " ucapnya menyesal,,, kurasakan kaos yang kupakai sedikit basah,, apakah dia sedang menangis?

"ne... Gwencana... aku mengerti pasti kau selama ini sangat lelah mengerjakan segala tugasmu sebagai seorang istri dari cho kyuh yun, tapi bukan berarti kau melupakan fitrahmu sebagai seorang wanita yang berhak bahagia minnie,,," jawabku sembari membelai surai hitamnya yang lembut... ia melepaskan pelukannya namun dengan lengan yang masih melingkar dileherku,, aku tersenyum memandang keindahan ini,, ya... minnieku memang indah apalagi jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini...

"siapa bilang aku tidak bahagia,,, aku sangat menikmati hidupku sebagai istrimu,,, " ujarnya pelan.. sedikir..er,,, ragu-ragu,,

"benarkah,,, " tanyaku meyakinkan,,, "Kalau begitu apa buktinya... ?" sambungku lagi...

Ia terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya

Chuu,,,,

Aku tersentak,, tak lama aku merasakan benda kenyal ini mulai menghisap lembut bibirku,, aku tersenyum dalam hati,,, ya... tak seharusnya kau berfikiran negatif terhadap istrimu sendiri kyu,,, ia terlihat sangat bahagia dan menikmati perannya sebagai istrimu,,,, mendapat serangan mendadak,, dengan sedikit perasaan kaget, namun didominasi oleh kebahagiaan,, aku membalas kecupan lembut istriku ini dengan melumat lembut bibirnya... tak lama suara desahan pun keluar, dan itu lebih membuatku bernafsu untuk terus melumatnya,,,,

_Kyuhyun Pov End_

_Sungmin Pov_

"chagiya... hari ini kau siap – siap ya,,,, aku ingin membawamu kesuatu tempat,," setelah cukup lama suasana kaku seperti ini, ia kembali membuka suara,, ya... dia selalu berhasil merubah suasana menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya seperti tak ingin merasakan aura lain selain kebahagiaan mendominasi rumah tangga ini,, ya Tuhan, aku semakin merasa bersalah dibuatnya.. aku yang tadinya hanya melamun, seakan kembali mencerna kalimatnya, seraya memandang tak mengerti kearahnya,,, dia membalas tatapanku dengan menunjukkan cincin pernikahan kami yang bertengger dijari manisnya,, ya Tuhan,, lagi-lagi aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting, tanpa ba bi bu lagi,, aku langsung beranjak dari kursi menghampiri dan langsung berhambur ke pelukannya,,,

"miane chagiya... aku lupa... " ucapku menyesal,,, perasaan bersalah itu semakin membesar,, aku harus bisa mengatasinya,, aku harus membahagiakan kyuhyun,, aku harus bisa mencintainya dan melupakan masa laluku,, bukankah aku sudah mulai berhasil sebelum mimpi sialan itu menghantuiku,, mataku memanas,, kyu... buat aku mencintaimu,,, buat aku bergantung padamu, agar aku tidak terus-terusan mengingat dia dan selalu merasa berdosa kepadamu kyu,,, suara batinku menyerukan aspirasinya,,

"ne... Gwencana... aku mengerti pasti kau selama ini sangat lelah mengerjakan segala tugasmu sebagai seorang istri dari cho kyuh yun, tapi bukan berarti kau melupakan fitrahmu sebagai seorang wanita yang berhak bahagia minnie,,," jawabnya sembari membelai halus rambutku... aku melepaskan pelukanku padanya namun dengan lengan yang masih setia bertengger dilehernya,, dia tersenyum

"siapa bilang aku tidak bahagia,,, aku sangat menikmati hidupku sebagai Istirmu,,, " ujarku pelan.. ada sedikit keraguan dalam pernyataanku ini,, apa benar,, apa aku memang telah merasakan kebahagiaan atau hanya sekedar bersandiwara untuk membalas segala yang ia berikan kepadaku selama ini,, entahlah,, yang jelas bayangan itu selalu menghantuiku,, kenangan masa laluku.. dan cinta pertamaku,, ya... dia yang membuat hidupku seperti ini,, aku seperti kehilangan arah semenjak ditinggal olehnya,,, dan sekarang,, beruntungnya aku dipertemukan dengan seseorang seperti kyuhyun,, namja yang aku tahu sangat mencintaiku,, dari segala bentuk perhatian dan perlakuannya,, hanya yoja bodohlah yang tidak menyadarinya,, maka dari itu aku bertekad untuk bangkit dan melupakan kenangan yang harusnya kukubur dalam-dalam, aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mencintaimu kyu,,,

"benarkah,,, " tanyanya membuyarkan segala lamunanku,,, "Kalau begitu apa buktinya... ?" sambungnya lagi...

Mampuslah kau lee sungmin,,, ayo berfikir,,, dan tiba-tiba ide gila itu terbesit begitu saja dengan sedikit ragu ...

Chuu,,,,

Dia tersentak,, begitu juga aku saat merasakan bibirku menyentuh bibirnya,, bagaimanapun ini adalah gerak reflek,, setelah berhasil kukuasai diriku, kuberanikan diri mulai menghisap lembut bibirnya,, bisa kurasakan ia sedikit kaget namun itu tak berlangsung lama,, ia membalas ciumanku,,, namun sedikit lebih ,, er,, agresif... aku memaklumi,, bagaimanapun, suamiku ini orang yang mempunyai ego yang tinggi, ia akan selalu berusaha mendominasi jika bersangkutan dengan hal seperti ini... aku merasa sesak,, bukannya ia menghentikan aksinya,, malah ia tambah memperdalam ciumannya setelah mendengar desahanku,,,,

* * *

**Cause, Your Love Make Me Fight**

* * *

Setelah insiden kecil diruang makan itu, disinilah mereka berada, ditempat yang jika dilihat dari atas, ini seperti sebuah bukit yang ditaburi dengan bunga – bunga indah... tak jauh dari tempat yang mereka duduki, ada air terjun yang mengalir dengan derasnya, yang bermuara pada sebuah danau yang tak kalah indahnya,, sungmin terlihat merapatkan mantelnya, dinginnya cuaca, terasa semakin menggigit ditambah dengan cipratan air yang membelai wajah indahnya...

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah istri yang sesekali terlihat mempoutkan bibir tipisnya sembari mengusap air yang mengenai wajahnya dengan syal pink yang ia gunakan...

"kita pindah duduk disana saja ya..." ajak kyuhyun lembut, sambil berdiri dan memegang lembut pergelangan tangan sang istri..

Sungmin hanya mengangguk patuh... mengekor dibelakang sang suami

Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri dibangku yang didesain khusus untuk dua orang, sepertinya tempat ini memang pas untuk sepasang sejoli yang tengah dimabuk cinta, pemandangan yang indah, ditambah hawa dingin menambah keadaan semakin romantis, kyuhyun membimbing kepala minie untuk rebahan didada bidangnya, minie lagi-lagi hanya menurut, sepertinya usaha yeoja ini untuk menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta dihatinya patut diacungi jempol...

"minnie... "

"hem..."

"selama setahun perjalanan pernikahan kita, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?, seperti keluhan, atas perlakuanku yang tidak berkenan mungkin?" tanya kyuhyun lembut, tangannya mengusap halus punggung istri

Sungmin terlihat berfikir sejenak, "hem... tidak ada.." jawabnya singkat

"benarkah?,,, kalau begitu, apakah kamu bahagia minnie?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat minnie tertohok, seperti terjebak dalam dua situasi sulit, yang dia sendiri tidak tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sepertinya mudah itu..

Untuk beberapa saat, yeoja itu hanya diam, sementara kyuhyun mulai menyunggingkan senyuman mirisnya,, 'bahkan ia merasa bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri' batinnya sedih...

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya,, ditatapnya manik foxy sang istri, mencoba menyelami bening itu,, sekedar mencari tahu, apakah ada dia didalam sana...

"kyu...?"

"ah... aniya..." kyuhyun menggeleng dan langsung memutus kontak itu,,, 'apa kau masih memikirkannya chagi,, apa dia masih ada dihatimu, apa kehadiran dan cintaku belum cukup untuk menggantikan posisinya dihatimu' kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan arus yang seakan mendorong dan memaksa ingin keluar dari matanya...

Sungmin tahu benar kemana arah pembicaraan suaminya... tapi ia bisa apa, menurutnya lebih baik diam, daripada mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin memupuk dosa lebih banyak lagi dengan menyakiti hati sang suami yang telah sudi masuk kedalam hidupnya, sudi menyelam di dasar hati sungmin, mencari sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak yakin bisa mendapatkannya...

'apapun itu,, aku akan terus berusaha kyu... ' batinnya sambil memandang sendu kearah suami, perlahan tangan halusnya menyentuh dada sang suami yang dilapisi jaket tebal...

Kyuhyun refleks menoleh ke arah jemari yang mengelus halus dadanya,, meraih dan menggenggamnya,,

'aku akan menunggumu minnie,, menunggu sambutan cintamu' seakan tahu apa yang sedang difikirkan istrinya, batinnya pun menjawab...

Sungmin tersenyum 'terima kasih kyu'... hanya melalui tatapan, seakan mereka telah menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing...

Perlahan, wajah minnie semakin mendekat, ingin menghapus jarak diantara mereka, seakan mengetahui gelagat sang istri, dengan tangan yang satunya, kyuhyun meraih tengkuk sang istri, dan membiarkan hasrat itu tersalurkan, hasratnya untuk mendapatkan hati sang istri, dan hasrat sang istri yang terus berusaha mengukir nama kyuhyun dihatinya...

Bibir itu terpaut cukup lama,,, seakan tidak satupun dari keduanya berniat untuk melepaskan tautan itu...

~TBC/END~ (Minta Sarannya Donk ^_^)

* * *

**saya tau,, hutang saya masih ada untuk membuat sekuel FF "Ilove Your Boyfriend",, tapi ni otak lagi punya imajinasi lain,, akhirnya lahirlah cerita ini,, **** maaf ya chingudeul... **pokoknya saya usahain buat menuhin janji saya (walaupun gak banyak sih peminatnya) hehehe... tapi makasih banyak sekali lagi yang sudah mau coment di cerita yang saya buat sebelumnya,, dan saya mohon maaf sekali lagi, karena udah ngapus file cerita awal, gak ada maksud untuk tidak menghargai review yang masuk,, justru demi kenyamanan,, saya relain ngedit tu cerita biar lebih rapih, walaupun harus korban review dari kalian (Ga' rela banget sebenernya kehilangan)... so... jangan bosan buat ngasih saran ataupun kripik ,, eitss,, kritik maksudnya,, demi penyemangat... karena jujur,, review dari kalian sangat berarti bagi saya... 

**akhir kata makasih... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Minhyuniee**

**~Present~**

**CAUSE, YOUR LOVE MAKE ME FIGHT**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Kim Kibum**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning : GS, Abal, ****Typos**

**Disclaimer : Semua Cast Milik Tuhan dan Orang tua Mereka Masing-Masing, saya hanya pinjam nama ma karakter doang...**

**yang suka maupun tidak, boleh baca, juga boleh kasih review (maunya... )**

**So...**

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Cause, Your Love Make Me Fight**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jauh sebelum Sungmin mengenal Kyuhyun, seseorang yang kini berstatus sebagai suaminya, Sungmin ternyata pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang namja, dialah cinta pertama Sungmin sebut saja Kim Kibum, Namja tampan dengan sejuta pesonanya. Hubungan yang terjalin antara Minnie dan Kibum bahkan hampir berlabuh kepelaminan sebelum sebuah kecelakaan yang dialami oleh Kibum yang menyebabkan ia harus koma selama 6 bulan lalu pergi dengan kebisuan abadi, yang tentunya meninggalkan luka yang sangat mendalam dihati Sungmin.

Jika kau kehilangan kekasih karena ketahuan ia menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain, mungkin lain lagi ceritanya, setidaknya kau bisa meluapkan segala kemarahanmu pada keduanya, setelah itu lambat laun kau pasti dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa ia bahagia bersama wanita pilihannya. Setidaknya ia masih bisa membencinya dan melupakannya, dan itu lebih baik bagi Sungmin jika dibandingkan harus kehilangan seperti ini, bahkan kekasihmu sama sekali tidak pernah menyakitimu, tiba-tiba ia harus pergi untuk selamanya. Mau marah pada siapa? Tuhan? Karena telah mengambil nyawa orang yang kau kasihi? betapa tak tahu dirinya jika itu yang dirasa, bukankah Tuhan lebih memiliki hak lebih atas hambanya? yang jelas, akan terasa lebih menyakitkan jika orang yang kau cintai pergi tanpa ada secuil pemikiran buruk tentangnya, setidaknya menurut Sungmin, akan sangat sulit melupakannya.

Malam itu, aura sedikit berbeda dirasakan Minnie saat ia diajak oleh tunangannya untuk berjalan-jalan ketaman, Kibum terus berceloteh disepanjang jalan, kadang menceritakan sebuah lelucon yang tidak lucu bagi Sungmin yang tentu jauh dari sifat Kibum yang sebenarnya. Namja itu terkenal dengan sifat dewasanya dan hanya berbicara untuk hal-hal yang penting saja.

"Kibum-a, gwencanayo? "Tanya Sungmin saat mereka sampai disebuah kursi dekat taman, dan mendudukkan diri diatasnya

"Maksudmu? " Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, ia malah balik bertanya

"ah, aniyo, kau sedikit terlihat berbeda dari biasanya ". Dengan ragu dan hati-hati kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Sungmin.

Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Kibum.

Namja itu hanya membalas pernyataan Sungmin dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan, Sungmin yang melihatnyapun semakin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, buru-buru ditepisnya fikiran negatif itu dengan menggenggam lembut tangan Kibum.

"Apa Kau gugup?" tanyanya sejurus kemudian

Dengan memamerkan senyuman mautnya, Kibum membalas genggaman tangan Sungmin "Dalam rangka apa dulu? " Lagi – lagi bukannya menjawab, namja itu malah balik bertanya, ah, kebiasaan buruk kibum.

Sungmin manyun, mengapa rata – rata orang berpendapat yang sama tentang kekasihnya ini, mereka bilang Kim Kibum adalah orang yang jarang bicara, dan hanya kata-kata penting keluar dari bibir nya, tapi tidak jika berhadapan dengannya, Kibum menjadi sangat cerewet dan banyak tanya.

"Satu minggu lagi hari pernikahan kita Kibum-a, masa kau tidak merasakan gugup sedikitpun? apa kau benar-benar serius ingin menikahiku? " Sungmin manyun sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari Kibum, sedangkan namja tampan itu hanya menanggapi perlakuan sang kekasih dengan menunjukkan senyum termanisnya seraya meraih lengan Sungmin untuk dilingkarkan kepinggangnya.

"Tentu saja aku gugup Minnie, tapi sepertinya perasaan bahagia yang ku miliki mendominasi kegugupanku". Ujarnya seraya membelai lembut kepala Sungmin yang kini telah bertengger (?) indah didadanya.

"Benarkah?". Tanya Sungmin antusias sembari mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang calon suami,

"he'umm"..

'Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini, kenapa aku merasakan dia sangat berbeda malam ini'. sungmin membatin.

Lama mereka terdiam, tak berniat untuk membuka suara, hening, saking heningnya samar-samar hanya terdengar suara detak jantung keduanya.

" Berjanjilah kau aka selalu bahagia Minnie". Ucapnya memecah kesunyian.

"Tentu saja, bukannya kita sama-sama akan menjemput kebahagiaan kita?"

"Maksudku, bukan hanya saat kita bersama,, tapi kau juga harus berjanji akan selalu bahagia saat aku tak ada didekatmu".

Deg... pernyataan terakhir Kibum sukses membuat sungmin terkejut, tak sengaja melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ma, maksudmu apa Kibum-a,? kau tak berniat untuk meninggalkanku disaat acara pernikahan kita kan?

kibum tersenyum lembut, "tentu saja tidak, maksudku walaupun aku sedang tidak bersamamu, berjanjilah kau akan selalu tersenyum seperti ini, karena dengan begini walaupun aku tak berada didekatmu, tapi aku akan merasa baik-baik saja ". Ucapnya sambil menerawang, melihat kearah bintang-bintang yang berhamburan dilangit dengan indahnya.

"Jika kau merindukanku saat aku tak disampingmu, kau hanya cukup memandang bintang-bintang itu lalu pejamkan matamu, katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, maka kau akan merasakan aku berada didekatmu ".

Tes... air mata sungmin tak bisa dibendung lagi, bulir bening itu mendesak ingin keluar dari persembunyiannya. Sesesak perasaan yang tengah melandanya saat itu, apa yang telah dikatakan kibum? Itu bagaikan sebuah ucapan perpisahan, tapi bukankah sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah, itu berarti mereka akan semakin dekat? Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kibum, seakan tak ingin melepaskan namja tampan itu.

* * *

Cause, Your Love Make Me Fight

Present

* * *

Esoknya...

Sungmin sudah berjanji akan pergi ke butik untuk mengambil gaun pengantin yang telah selesai dirancang. Pukul delapan pagi tepat saat mobil kibum sampai dikediaman sungmin, wanita itu telah menunggu dengan semangat 45 – nya. Jujur kejadian dan pembicaraan semalam masih terngiang – ngiang di fikirannya, namun segera ia buang jauh-jauh prasangka itu, setelah melihat siluet sang calon suami lewat kaca jendela mobil, setidaknya sampai saat ini ia masih bisa memastikan bahwa kibum baik-baik saja, malah wajahnya terlihat lebih ceria dari dirinya sendiri.

Dimobil...

Suasana tampak sepi, tak satupun dari keduanya berniat membuka suara, masing-masing sibuk dengan fikirannya.

Kibum menghentikan laju mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas berganti warna merah.

'Pasti ini akan sangat lama' kibum membatin, diliriknya sekilas wanita yang berada disampingnya itu, 'cantik', bahkan disaat ia tengah cemberut seperti sekarang, mungkin ia merasa kesal, karena tanda-tanda macet total sudah didepan mata. Namja tampan itu menyapu pandangan sekitarnya hingga penglihatannya terhenti pada sebuah toko bunga diseberang jalan, senyum lembut terukir diwajah tampannya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya chagi". Ucapnya sambil melepas sabuk pengaman, tak menunggu jawaban dari pujaan hati ia langsung melesat cepat meninggalkan minnie yang masih melongo dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Matanya masih mengekori kemana tempat yang dituju namja itu. Seketika senyum indah terukir di bibir yeoja manis itu tatkala dilihatnya siluet sang pangeran telah terlihat dan tengah membawa sesuatu,

Tunggu, seikat mawar merah? sungmin memekik dalam hati, perasaan bahagia mendominasi hatinya saat itu melebihi mawar yang kini ada digenggaman sang pujaan hati.

Matanya tetap saja fokus terhadap kibum sebelum kejadian naas itu terpampang jelas dipenglihatannya.

Tin...tin...tin...

Ckiiiittt... bruk...

"Andweeeeeeeee... " Pekikan keras itu terdengar begitu nyaring, Minnie berlari ke tempat dimana lelaki yang hampir mengubah statusnya menjadi seorang istri itu tergeletak, jalanan yang tadinya lengang itu dengan sekejap berubah menjadi ramai, riuh ricuh bunyi klakson kendaraan dan lalu lalang anak manusia menuju objek dari keramaian itu.

Minnie menerobos masuk kekerumunan, tak dihiraukannya ocehan orang yang mengeluh karena disenggol kasar olehnya, gadis itu tetap saja mendekat dan ingin menghampiri namja yang kini sudah berlumuran darah.

"Kibum-a, ireona, kau mendengarkanku kan?". Ucapnya disela tangisan, tangannya dengan sigap memindahkan kepala kibum ke pangkuannya, seakan tak peduli dengan cairan pekat yang kini sudah sukses mengotori kedua tangannya.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti kedua mata kibum terbuka, menampakkan manik indah yang selalu membuat minnie merasakan kesejukan bila menatapnya. Namja itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya sehingga membentuk sebuah senyuman, senyum kepedihan, tangannya mencoba menggapai paras indah yang tengah berurai air mata itu.

"gwen...cana... ja...ngan... me...nangis... cha..gi..." dengan susah payah akhirnya kalimat itu berhasil diucapkan oleh Kibum

Minnie semakin sesenggukan.

"Kau akan selamat, kita akan hidup bahagia seperti janjimu itu kan chagy, aku mohon bertahanlah dan jangan banyak bicara, sebentar lagi bantuan akan datang... Yak... kalian semua apa yang kalian lakukan disini, cepat panggilkan ambulance, cepat...!" Teriak minnie kalap, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua orang yang tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan berbagai tatapan. Ada yang menatap sedih, miris, bahkan ada yang mencoba mengabadikan "momen" yang menurut mereka langka ini.

"Yak.. Pabo, aku bilang cepat panggilkan ambulance, cepat! Hiksss, aku mohon". Kini tangisan itu terdengar sangat memilukan, orang-orang yang tadinya hanya berdiri mematung, seakan kembali kekesadaran mereka, sebagian besar ada yang tengah sibuk dengan handphonenya dan menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat.

* * *

Cause, Your Love Make Me Fight

Present

* * *

Seakan mendapat mendapat sebuah keajaiban, saat dokter berkata bahwa kibum sudah siuman dari komanya yang memakan waktu 6 bulan. Sontak Minnie, keluarganya dan keluarga Kibum menghambur menuju ruang dimana kibum dirawat selama ini, tanpa aba – aba sungmin mendekati tempat tidur dimana tubuh calon suaminya itu berada.

Matanya yang seakan tanpa lelah meneteskan air mata, dan menahan kantuk selama ini sedikit menemuka binarnya ketika kembali dapat melihat manik indah itu, ya, alasan kebahagiaannya selama ini.

Kibum menggenggam tangan sungmin walaupun sangat lemah, sorot mata itu meredup, seakan menahan sesuatu. Kesakitankah? Entahlah, hanya Kibum yang tahu.

"aku... akan ba..ik ba..ik saja... minnie... se..te..lah ini... .a..a..ku jan...ji tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi". Suara itu akhirnya tertangkap juga diindra pendengaran sungmin setelah lama tidak terdengar.

"setelah ini,,, a..aku harap k..kau dapat me..ne...pati janji...mu un..tuk terus ba..hagia de..ngan a..atau tanpa a..aku,, arra". Sangat lirih, namun dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh minnie.

"Apa yang kau katakan chagi, kau akan baik-baik saja dan kau harus cepat sembuh ne, kita akan sama-sama menjemput kebahagiaan kita". Sungmin mengusap punggung tangan kibum dengan sayang, sesekali menciumnya, sedangkan orang tua kibum dan sungmin hanya dapat berbicara melalui air mata yang tumpah ruah seolah tanpa batas. Mata mereka menyirakan kesedihan yang tak dapat diuraikan lagi, dan itupun dirasakan yeoja manis itu.

Seraut senyum terukir diwajah tampan nan pucat milik Kibum "Tentu, kita akan sama-sama menjemput kebahagiaan kita",

"Dengan cara kita masing-masing". Sambungnya lagi

Genggaman tangan itu mengendur.

"Kau masih ingat apa yang ku katakan malam itu? jika kau merindukanku, bicara lah pada bintang dan kau akan merasakan kalau aku ada disitu ".

Umma Kibum yang mendengarkannya hanya mampu bersembunyi dibalik dada bidang sang suami. Hatinya remuk, melihat keadaan anak semata wayangnya seperti itu.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan kesakitan yang tiada terkira, hatinya tak kalah remuk. "Apa yang kau katakan chagi, kau akan sembuh dan kita sama sama akan menjemput impian kita".

"saranghae, jeongmal saranghae. Kini kau percayakan, bahwa hanya kau yeoja yang dapat melumpuhkan hatiku. Satu-satunya yeoja yang dapat membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan, kau yang pertama dan yang terakhir, Minnie".

Hiks... tangisan itupun lolos. Minnie sudah tidak sanggup untuk menahannya, lututnya seakan lemas, mulutnya seakan terkunci.

"Berjanjilah untuk terus bahagia " Kini tatapan itu tertuju pada yeoja dan namja paruh baya yang ada disisi lain tempat tidurnya.

"Umma, Appa, Ahjumma, Ajusshi, aku mencintai kalian". Suara itu kian terdengar lirih "Berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia dan tolong, jaga dan bahagiakan yeoja cantik ini". Kata-kata itu terhenti, dan gengaman tangan itu terlepas. Sepertinya namja tampan itu telah dijemput kebahagiaannya, menyisakan segala kepiluan untuk semua orang yang ditinggalkannya. Dan kejadian ini sontak membuat sungmin mematung, hingga akhirnya semua terasa menjadi gelap.

* * *

Cause, Your Love Make Me Fight

Present

* * *

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya, Donghae sahabat sekaligus rekan kerja yang duduk tak jauh darinya hanya melihat dengan tatapan khawatir.

Donghae bukannya tidak tahu apa yang tengah dialami oleh Kyuhyun dan rumah tangganya, bahkan ia sangat tahu karena hyukjae, sang istri adalah adik sepupu dari Kibum, cinta pertama Sungmin Dan kyuhyun sebenarnya bukannya tidak tahu dengan masa lalu sungmin, segalanya sudah diceritakan secara gamblang, sebelum kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meminang sungmin, ia memang siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang akan terjadi. Namun yang belum diketahuinya adalah seberapa dalam cinta sungmin pada mantan calon suaminya itu, yang ia kira saat ini sungmin telah bisa menerimanya, setidaknya satu tahun terkahir ini sungmin dapat melanjutkan hidupnya dengan "normal-normal" saja menurutnya dan tak pernah membahas masa lalu masing-masing, sungmin tak pernah menyebut nama namja lain saat bersamanya, begitu juga dengan kyuhyun, hanya saja, kyuhyun yang peka masih merasakan sesuatu yang kurang dalam rumah tangganya, semua berjalan begitu hambar, tak ada rasa.

Sesekali Donghae kedapatan Kyuhyun tengah mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau sepertinya harus berlibur untuk menenangkan diri Kyu." Ucap Donghae prihatin dengan keadaan namja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya ini.

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan helaan nafas berat dan sedikit senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aku serius kyu, Aku prihatin dengan keadaanmu, bisa-bisa kau gila kalau terus-terusan seperti ini". Donghae mencoba sedikit bercanda

"Aku memang sudah gila Hyung" Jawabnya lesu, "Sungmin memang sudah membuatku gila".

Donghae terkekeh sebentar.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan dalam menyikapi hidup Kyu."

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan menurutku, selain cinta ini." Ujarnya datar tanpa ekspresi

"ya, itu maksudku. Kau itu namja, seharusnya kau bisa lebih pegang kendali atas perasaanmu sendiri, apa lagi ini menyangkut kebahagiaan rumah tanggamu."

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae tak mengerti.

"Sekali-kali kau juga harus tegas Kyu, buktikan kepada Sungmin kalau kau pantas untuk mendampinginya".

"Teori memang mudah Hyung"

"Aku tau, bukannya bermaksud mengguruimu, tapi aku belajar dari pengalaman. Dulu tahun-tahun pertama pernikahan aku juga merasakan sepertimu, bedanya hanya saja Eunhyuk tidak sedang larut dalam fikiran masa lalunya, hanya aku yang tidak pede dengan hatiku, aku terlalu takut kalau eunhyuk tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan kami", Donghae menarik nafas sejenak. "Disaat kegalauan itu, aku memutuskan mencari tahu sendiri dengan cara menghilang atau lebih tepatnya menjauhkan diri darinya, dimulai dari hal-hal yang ringan, aku mulai meminimalisir kegiatanku yang selalu menelfonnya yang terbilang sering, aku lebih cuek dari biasanya, hehe,,, kekanakan memang, tapi dari situ aku dapat membaca kalau ternyata dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, dan sekarang keadaannya malah terbalik, malah dia yang sering menelfonku hanya sekedar menanyakan keadaanku. Konyol memang, mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tak perlu dikhawatirkan"

Kyuhyun terlihat menerawang,

"Hyung beruntung, karena Eunhyuk noona memang mencintaimu, tapi aku?" Ujarnya seakan mencemooh dirinya sendiri

"Apa menurutmu Minnie tidak mencintaimu?" Tanya Donghae sarkatis

"Ya". Jawab Kyuhyun gamblang

"Bodoh".

"Yang jelas aku lebih jenius dibanding dengan mu Hyung".

"Kau ini, atas dasar apa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu? kau meragukan istrimu eoh?" Donghae sedikit emosi

"Itu realitanya". Ucap Kyuhyun acuh.

"Hah... lalu kalau kau sudah berfikiran begitu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Molla, mencoba melepaskannya mungkin?" Kyuhyun juga tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berbicara ngawur seperti itu, mungkin ia terlalu lelah dengan keadaan.

"Jangan membuat keputusan, yang kau tau sendiri sudah pasti tidak dapat kau jalani."

Kyuhyun tertawa, meremehkan dirinya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Kyuhyun. Donghae memandangnya dengan iba.

"Aku terlihat menyedihkan ya Hyung".

"Bukan menyedihkan, tapi mengenaskan"

Keduanya terkekeh, Sedikit banyak Kyuhyun mengiyakan pernyataan Donghae.

'Harus tegas ya'. Batinnya.

* * *

Cause, Your Love Make Me Fight

Present

* * *

"Berapa lama perjalanannya?" Tanya Minnie sambil memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian Kyuhyun kedalam koper yang agak besar.

"Sekitar satu bulan". Jawab Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk membaca dokumen yang dipegangnya. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sekilas, matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. Kyuhyun mengamati ekspresi sungmin dari ekor matanya.

"Sebulan ya.." Ucapnya lemah.

"He'um, wae? terlalu lama? Apa kau takut akan merindukan suamimu yang tampan ini?" Ujarnya seraya menutup dokumen dan meletakkannya diatas meja rias, lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah ranjang, merebahkan diri disana disamping Sungmin yang mengemasi pakaian yang akan dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, hanya saja aku bingung, kalau tiba-tiba genteng rumah ini bocor, siapa yang bisa aku suruh untuk memperbaikinya?"

"Mwo ?"

"Hehehe, becanda Kyu , Biasanya tidak lebih dari tiga hari perjalanan keluar kotamu"

"Pekerjaan kali ini memang agak beda dari biasanya"

"Maksudmu?" Sungmin berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya, kini pandangannya beralih kearah suami yang tengah menopang kepalanya dengan satu lengannya posisinya miring menghadap ke Sungmin.

"Kali ini pekerjaanku lebih berat, aku harus memoitoring, membereskan dan memastikan sesuatu dalam waktu yang bersamaan " Ujarnya serius, menatap dalam ke manik sang istri.

Sungmin merasa aneh, entah kenapa jawaban Kyuhyun barusan terdengar sangat rumit, dan perasaannya kali ini, entah mengapa Sungmin sedikit merasa errr... tak rela melepas kepergian suami, walau sudah sering ditinggal, namun perjalanan dinas Kyuhyun tak pernah memakan waktu selama ini, apa dia memang takut akan merindukan sang suami? Sungmin buru-buru menepis fikirannya, ia belum berani mengambil kesimpulan yang ia sendiri masih ragu kevalidannya.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti, semoga saja apa yang difikirkannya memang benar, melihat gelagat aneh sang istri. 'sedikit berharap tidak ada salahnya juga bukan?'

Kyuhyun menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Sungmin, dan yeoja itu menerima hingga akhirnya matanya membelo ketika menangkap Sebaris kalimat yang tertulis di kertas itu. Yokohama, Jepang?

"K...Kau serius?" Tanyanya terbata

Kyuhyun mengangguk

"Kenapa jauh sekali?"

"Namanya juga perjalanan dinas, klienku kali ini memang orang jepang."

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Sungmin, matanya menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun

"Perempuan ".

"Mwo...?"

"Yak, jangan berteriak Cho Sungmin, telingaku masih normal". Kyuhyun menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan sang istri.

Sungmin menarik lengan sang suami memaksanya duduk.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum evil. 'Apa ini artinya?'

"kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?" sungmin meminta penjelasan.

"kau tak pernah bertanya tentang pekerjaan dan perjalanan dinasku, wae? Kau takut eoh?" senyum evilnya semakin merekah, senang menggoda sang istri.

"Takut apa?" Sungmin kikuk, mengelak dari tatapan mengintimidasi dari Kyuhyun.

"Takut kalau suamimu yang tampan ini terpikat pada wanita jepang itu eoh?"

Sungmin membatu. 'Apa benar?'

"Bukan begitu Kyu ", Ucapnya tiba-tiba tenang, "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan kondisimu, tubuhmu terlalu rentan terkena penyakit, kalau kau sakit disana bagaimana?"

Senyum Kyuhyun perlahan terhapus, kerlingan mata nakalnya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku pasti bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, lagi pula ini bukan perjalanan pertamaku keluar negeri". Ucapnya tak kalah pelan, sambil beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Sungmin sedikit terhenyak, ada hentakan kecil terasa disudut hatinya saat Kyuhyun berkata seperti tadi dan ia juga tidak terlalu yakin dengan alasan yang ia lontarkan itu, apa benar ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi suaminya atau kyuhyun benar, apa ia malah takut suaminya kepincut dengan wanita lain dijepang. 'Apa ini artinya, ia mulai jatuh cinta pada suaminya sendiri?' Sungmin terpekur, akhir-akhir ini ia memang jarang lagi mengalami mimpi aneh itu. Apa mungkin Kyuhyun telah berhasil mengisi kekosongan yang telah ditoreh Kibum dihatinya? 'ya Tuhan, bantu hamba mengartikan perasaan ini'.

* * *

Cause, Your Love Make Me Fight

Present

* * *

Sudah seminggu semenjak keberangkatan Kyuhyun kejepang, Sungmin selalu menghabiskan waktunya disini, duduk menekuk lutut dihalaman belakang rumah.

Rasa ini sungguh berbeda dari sebelumnya, saat Kyuhyun meninggalkannya untuk perjalanan dinasnya yang dulu-dulu. Sungmin selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk menatap bintang-bintang, memejamkan mata lalu sekelebat bayangan namja tampan terlukis dengan senyuman mautnya dan itu berhasil membuat mood Sungmin seratus kali lebih baik dari biasanya, maka dari itu ia selalu menyukai suasanan sepi dan moment kesendiriannya.

Tapi kali ini ia sama sekali tak bisa melakukan kebiasaannya itu, saat ia ingin memejamkan matanya, disaat itu juga bayangan namja berambut ikallah yang langsung tergambar dengan senyuman yang selalu ia tebarkan saat berhasil menggoda Sungmin. Yeoja itu terhenyak, buru-buru di tepisnya bayangan itu. Tiba-tiba ia merutuki kesendirian ini, kesepian ini. Kekhawatirannya terbukti, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang kosong seperti direnggut secara paksa, ia merindukan kekehan evil itu, tatapan menggodanya, dan sentuhan halusnya.

Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, setengah berlari menuju suatu tempat yang menjadi sasaran utamanya, Kamar, mungkin ia harus tidur agar semuanya bisa terasa lebih netral. Ia yakin, semua fikiran ini timbul hanya karena efek kelelahan, ya, dia yakin dan esok ketika terbangun semuanya akan kembali normal seperti biasanya.

* * *

Cause, Your Love Make Me Fight

Present

* * *

Sementara dibelahan negara lainnya terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah terbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan lengan menopang kepala, matanya menerawang langit-langit kamar hotel. Sudah seminggu sejak perjalanannya sang istri belum menelfon untuk menanyakan kabarnya, apa benar Sungmin memang tak peduli dengan dirinya? Apa benar Sungmin lebih menikmati kesendiriannya?

"Aarghhhh" ia mengerang frustasi, kemudian bangun dari posisinya yang tidur-tiduran, meraih benda elektronik persegi panjang berwarna biru, menimang nimang sebentar. Terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, jarinya bergerak mencari satu nama kontak yang berhasil membuat ia kehilangan kendali, "_My beloved wife"_ dengan ragu, antara yakin dengan tidak ia ingin menekan tombol call, namun lagi-lagi ia menggeleng, seketika nama kontak itu dialihkannya ke sebuah nama, _"Donghae Hyung"_.

"Yeobseo..." Jawaban malas terdengar dari seberang sana

"Apa kau sudah tidur Hyung? yang benar saja, ini baru jam berapa?"

"Aishh, kau Kyu. Menggangguku saja". Nada suara tersebut terdengar protes dan tak senang.

"Hehehe, mian Hyung, aku hanya merasa..."

"Kau kenapa ha?" Intonasi suara Donghae terdengar lebih stabil dari sebelumnya

Kyuhyun masih terdiam

"Kau merindukan istrimu eoh?" Donghae benar-benar telah kehilangan rasa kantuknya, kini ia malah menggoda Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya berdecak sebal, kenapa ia bisa terperangkap begini.

"Saat ini di seoul dingin loh Kyu, beberapa hari ini hujan, brrrrr"

"Yak, apa hubungannya dengan ku?" Kyuhyun berteriak tak suka.

"Kau pasti menyesal jauh-jauh liburan kesana tapi tidak mendapat apa-apa, kalau disini kan kau bisa memeluk istrimu yang tengah kedinginan". Donghae sengaja memanas manasi.

Kyuhyun gerah.

"Yak, ini semua juga gara-gara aku mengikuti saran Hyung yang tidak masuk akal itu, Aisshh, kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini" Ujarnya menggerutu.

Donghae terkikik, mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang gelabakan, 'ia pasti tengah merindukan istrinya setengah mati'.

"Hehehee, tenang Kyu, bertahanlah, sebentar lagi pengorbananmu ini akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal." Kini Donghae berujar dengan nada bijaknya

Kyuhyun mendecih.

"Aku menyesal telah menelfonmu, dan aku lebih menyesal telah mengikuti saran bodohmu."

"Mwo? eh... apa yang kau lakukan tak sepenuhnya sebuah kebodohan, kau pasti akan menyadarinya sendiri". Jawab Donghae tak terima kalau sarannya dianggap bodoh.

"Terserah".

Pip... dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan itu, dan melemparkan benda malang itu ke kasur.

Direbahkannya tubuhnya dengan kasar, memaksakan matanya untuk terpejamkan, namun beberapa saat ponsel itu berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dengan rasa enggan kyuhyun menatapnya, dan mendecih lagi ketika melihat nama donghae yang terpampang di layar itu. Benda malang itu kembali terlempar tak jauh dari tempat dirinya yang terbaring. Mencoba mengatupkan mata berharap perasaan sesak ini segera menguap seirama hembusan nafasnya yang ia keluarkan. 'minnie,aku merindukanmu'

* * *

Cause, Your Love Make Me Fight

Present

* * *

Sungmin terlihat tergesa-gesa memasukkan bajunya kedalam koper yang tidak terlalu besar, ia mengecek lagi tiket yang dipegangnya setelah memastikan perjalanan itu benar dan alamat yang ia tuju sudah pasti, dengan segera kakinya melangkah.

Selama beberapa jam menghabiskan perjalanan, singkat cerita ia telah sampai disalah satu hotel berbintang yang menjadi tempat tujuannya, sebelum masuk ia membenahi pakaiannya sejenak, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka pintu taksi.

"_Arigato Gozaimasu_", Ucapnya pada supir taksi yang dibalas dengan anggukan ramah. Perasaannya tak menentu, ada rasa takut, berdebar-debar, dan senang, semua campur aduk menjadi satu. Kakinya melangkah anggun memasuki hotel itu, seakan terhipnotis, semua mata yang ada disitu tertuju padanya, banyak yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum sekaligus terpesona, setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar kebagian Resepsionist dengan menggunakan bahasa campur aduk, ia melangkah pasti menuju tempat yang telah ditunjukkan oleh resepsionist tadi.

Dengan sedikit tak percaya diri, ia beranikan mengetuk salah satu pintu kamar hotel. Lama ia berdiri namun pintu tak kunjung terbuka, dengan sedikit keberanian ia memutar kenop pintu.

'Tak dikunci' batinnya, sesaat ia kembali melihat nomor kamar, 105, 'benar ko'. Ragu-ragu ia melangkahkan kaki dan saat itulah dirasakannya bumi seakan berhenti berputar, kepalanya tiba-tiba terserang rasa pening yang teramat sangat, lututnya melemas, pandangannya terasa mengabur, seolah tertutupi oleh gumpalan yang terasa berdesakan ingin keluar. Tas yang ada digenggaman tangannya terlepas dan jatuh kelantai sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sedikit keras.

Sedangkan dua orang yang menjadi pusat pemandangan itu menoleh kearah suara, namja yang menjadi salah satu objek itu membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sungmin berbalik, tak kuasa melihat semua ini, ia melangkahkan kaki dan bermaksud segera cabut dari tempatnya berdiri. Baru kali ini tubuhnya terasa sangat berat, sehingga untuk menopangnya saja, kaki sungmin terasa tak berdaya.

Kyuhyun bergegas memakai pakaiannya dan berusaha mengejar sungmin. Dengan terseok sungmin berusaha sekuat tenaga mempercepat langkahnya, berharap namja itu tak dapat mengejarnya. Ia semakin mengumpat saat satu-satunya lift yang ada diruangan itu tidak bisa dibuka, air matanya semakin bercucuran, sakit ini tak sama dengan sakit yang dulu-dulu ia rasakan, ini terasa lebih menyesakkan.

Sungmin semakin panik, saat teriakan Kyuhyun semakin terdengar dengan jelas, namja itu meneriakkan namanya, ok, tidak ada pilihan lain, jalan satu-satunya hanya itu, matanya menoleh kepada pintu yang bertuliskan "Tangga Darurat", ia melangkah masuk tepat pada saat Kyuhyun muncul dibalik lorong kamar hotel. Dengan sekali henatakan, namja itu berhasil meraihnya. Tentu saja langkah kakinya kalah telak dibanding suaminya, suami? Apa pantas namja itu disebut sebagai suaminya lagi?.

Dengan gerakan yang lebih gesit Kyuhyun meraih tangannya, dan membawa Sungmin kedalam dekapannya. Sungmin yang telah dikuasai penuh dengan gejolak kemarahan meronta-ronta dalam dekapan sang suami, Sedangkan Kyuhyun tak bergeming, ia seakan kebal mendapat serangan yang bertubi-tubi dari sang istri.

Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, Sungmin berhasil melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Kyuhyun, seketika mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya, namun diluar dugaan, ternyata dibelakang Kyuhyun tidak terdapat dinding, melainkan sebuah tangga, kejadian itu sangat cepat, dapat sungmin lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, tubuh kyuhyun jatuh menggelinding ditangga itu.

"Andweeee..." Pekiknya histeris.

_TBC_

* * *

Gomawo buat yang udah Review,

Diana Choi : Sarannya Bagus, andai aja nama namja "beruntung" yang jadi masa lalunya Minnie belum d tulis d Cast Chapter 1. Tapi gpp kn ya... tetap di tunggu reviewnya ^_^

: Nih udah lanjut, jadi udah tau dong yah siapa masa lalunya Sungmin...

Buat yang lain, ditunggu Reviewnya yah... ( ) ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Sungmin semakin panik, saat teriakan Kyuhyun semakin terdengar dengan jelas, namja itu meneriakkan namanya, ok, tidak ada pilihan lain, jalan satu-satunya hanya itu, matanya menoleh kepada pintu yang bertuliskan "Tangga Darurat", ia melangkah masuk tepat pada saat Kyuhyun muncul dibalik lorong kamar hotel. Dengan sekali henatakan, namja itu berhasil meraihnya. Tentu saja langkah kakinya kalah telak dibanding suaminya, suami? Apa pantas namja itu disebut sebagai suaminya lagi?.

Dengan gerakan yang lebih gesit Kyuhyun meraih tangannya, dan membawa Sungmin kedalam dekapannya. Sungmin yang telah dikuasai penuh dengan gejolak kemarahan meronta-ronta dalam dekapan sang suami, Sedangkan Kyuhyun tak bergeming, ia seakan kebal mendapat serangan yang bertubi-tubi dari sang istri.

Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, Sungmin berhasil melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Kyuhyun, seketika mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya, namun diluar dugaan, ternyata dibelakang Kyuhyun tidak terdapat dinding, melainkan sebuah tangga, kejadian itu sangat cepat, dapat sungmin lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, tubuh kyuhyun jatuh menggelinding ditangga itu.

"Andweeee..." Pekiknya histeris.

* * *

**Minhyuniee**

**~Present~**

**CAUSE, YOUR LOVE MAKE ME FIGHT**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Kim Kibum**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Hurt**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning : GS, Abal, ****Typos**

**Disclaimer : Semua Cast Milik Tuhan dan Orang tua Mereka Masing-Masing, saya hanya pinjam nama ma karakter doang...**

**yang suka maupun tidak, boleh baca, juga boleh kasih review (maunya... )**

**So...**

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Andweeee..." Pekiknya histeris.

Ia terbangun dari tidurnya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, detak jantungnya tak berjalan normal seperti biasa, keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya. Ia menoleh kesamping, sosok itu tidak ada, dan ini nyata. Tangannya meraba, mencari sesuatu . Hap, ketemu.

Tut... tut...

Dengan perasaan tak menentu bahkan hampir menangis ia mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Panggilan pertama tak diangkat, ia semakin khawatir, takut apa yang ada didalam mimpinya benar-benar terjadi. Entah itu insiden dikamar hotel, terlebih lagi…

"Hiks," Isakan berhasil lolos dari bibir ranum yeoja itu. Panggilannya tetap tak mendapatkan jawaban, namun ia masih berusaha, mulutnya komat-kamit berdoa agar memang tidak ada sesuatu apapun yang terjadi.

"Yeobseo" Suara itu, suara berat itu. Seketika tubuh Sungmin melemas.

"Siapa sih malam-malam begini mengganggu". Ucap suara dari seberang terkesan kasar.

Sungmin masih membatu, mendengar suara arogan itu seolah – olah kembali memberikan kekuatan pada tubuhnya.

"Yak ! Yeob..."

"Kyuu", Ujar Sungmin lirih, memotong serangan Kyuhyun yang kembali akan terdengar kalau tidak dihentikan, air matanya meleleh.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun diseberang sana langsung bangun dari tidurnya, mendengarkan suara itu, meski terkesan lirih, namun ia hafal betul siapa pemilik suara itu. Matanya kembali menekuri layar handphonenya mencari kepastian, seketika senyuman merekah diwajah tampannya.

"Minnie", Ujarnya kali ini lebih terdengar lembut.

"Kyu, Hiks" Sungmin terisak, tak kuasa menahan ledakan perasaan ini.

"Kau kenapa chagi? Belum tidur? apa kau sakit? atau ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu?" Kyuhyun melancarkan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi, sembari beranjak dari tempat pembaringannya.

"A...Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana.

"A... Aku merindukanmu Kyu"

Dua kata. Cukup hanya dengan dua kata itu sudah dapat ditebak bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya, apalagi kata itu keluar dari bibir yeoja yang sangat dicintainya.

"Ap… Apa? Aku tidak dengar Minnie" Tanyanya lagi meyakinkan.

"Hiks, kapan Kau pulaaang" Nada itu terdengar begitu merdu, terkesan manja, namun kyuhyun suka itu.

"Minnie, Katakan sekali lagi, aku tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, signal disini jelek"

"AKU MERINDUKANMU CHO KYUHYUUN, KAPAN KAU AKAN PULANG !" Sungmin berteriak kalap.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun jangan ditanya, ia langsung terpingkal-pingkal dan melompat-lompat tak jelas, mendengarkan kalimat itu. Seketika ia mengutuk jarak antara Jepang dan Korea yang menurutnya saat ini sangat jauh. Tak sabar rasanya ingin memeluk makhluk manis diseberang telfon sana yang sesekali isakannya masih terdengar.

"Kyuu, apa kau mendengarkanku ?" Nada suara itu melemah

Kyuhyun sadar dari euphorianya, gayanya mendadak cool seketika.

"Ne, aku dengar", Ia mengubah nada bicaranya, berusaha biasa-biasa saja, namun jangan ditanya keadaannya sekarang.

"Lalu kapan kau akan pulang?" Entah kenapa nada suara itu semakin terasa merdu ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau perjalananku satu bulan Minnie, dan ini baru satu minggu. Masih ada sisa waktu tiga minggu lagi disini". Ingin rasanya ia tersedak saat mengatakan itu, tapi 'sabar Kyu, sedikit lagi dan semuanya akan jelas' Batinnya menantang.

"Bisakah dipercepat ?" Tanya Sungmin yang saat ini sudah dapat mengontrol emosinya.

"Kalau ini hanya jalan-jalan biasa tentu saja bisa, tapi sekarang aku sedang melakukan perjalanan 'dinas' Minnie. Lagi pula masih ada beberapa klien yang mesti aku temui." bagus Kyu, gayamu terlihat lebih meyakinkan. Tapi sedikit tidak tega juga sih dengan yeojanya itu, maaf sayang, aku harus melakukan ini agar aku bisa mengetahui semuanya secara gambling. Agar perjalanan ini setidaknya mebuahkan hasil, agar pengorbanan ini segera terbalaskan. Ini juga demi masa depan rumah tangga kita.

Sedangkan diseberang sana, Sungmin seperti menyadari sesuatu, Klien? Bukankah Kyuhyun pernah bilang kalau kliennya itu wanita, dan mimpinya itu ?

"Kyu, kau menginap sendirian kan dihotel?" Tanyanya sedikit was-was.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening

"Katakan Kyu, tidak ada siapa-siapa kan disana?" Sungmin memaksa

Kyuhyun menyeringai setelah mengerti arah pembicaraan sang istri.

"Oh, disini aku ..." Kyuhyun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, ingin mendengar reaksi Sungmin selanjutnya.

"Kyu," Sungmin merengek manja, sedikit perasaan cemas menghinggapinya, masih takut dengan apa yang dia lihat dalam mimpi tadi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Tentu saja aku sendirian Chagy",

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Sumpah?"

"Suer, disambar geledek".

Kini Sungmin bisa bernafas lega. Tanpa ia sadar sedikit ujung bibirnya tertarik keatas, ia tersenyum ditengah bekas-bekas linangan air mata yang mulai mengering.

"Min..."

"Heum,"

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

Yeoja itu sudah tidak dapat mengelak lagi, ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban atas kegamangannya selama ini.

"Aku merasakan kesepian",

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memancing

"Rindu,"

"Lalu?"

"Bahagia" Sungmin tersenyum manis, juga Kyuhyun diseberang sana.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kesal !"

Kini giliran kening Kyuhyun yang berkerut.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Semuanya karena kau Cho Kyuhyun, cepatlah pulang !"

"Hahahaha…." Lagi-lagi tawa Kkyuhyun meledak, kali ini tak ditahan-tahannya lagi.

"Aku akan pulang secepatnya Cho Sungmin"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya",

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu",

"Kau memang harus menungguku"

Percakapan itu terus berlanjut, bahkan saat langit gelap mulai beranjak dan fajar mulai menggantikan tugas sang malam.

* * *

Cause, Your Love Make Me Fight

Present

* * *

Ting... tong...

"Sebentar…" Dengan apron yang masih melekat dibadan, sungmin tergesa-gesa berlari menuju pintu depan. "Siapa sih, pagi pagi gini sudah bertamu kerumah orang," cerocosnya kesal.

Cklek.. Pintu terbuka.

"Minnie," Suara lengkingan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan seseorang yang terasa menubruk badannya. Setelah dirasa himpitan itu melonggar, Sungmin langsung menjitak sayang kepala yeoja dihadapannya. Eeunhyuk, sang pelaku keonaran itu hanya nyengir geje. Semenjak ditinggal Kyuhyun untuk 'berdinas', Eunhyuklah yang setia menemani kesendiriannya. Dirasa memiliki kesamaan nasib, karena Donghae juga selalu sibuk dengan aktifitasnya dikantor, apalagi sekarang ditinggal Kyuhyun, semakin membuat Donghae kewalahan.

"Wah, kau kelihatannya lebih segar dari biasanya Minnie? Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan?" Tanyanya dengan kerlingan mata yang dibuat nakal.

Sungmin tersipu.

"Karena aku sudah mandi." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Hah? Jadi kemarin-kemarin kau tidak mandi? " Eunhyuk shock mendengar jawaban asal milik Sungmin

"Hahaha, kau ini, sudah mau jadi ibu saja kelakuan dan fikiran masih seperti anak kecil" Ujarnya seraya menggandeng tangan sahabat menuju meja makan.

"Heeuummm.. aromanya sedap, aku memang tidak salah setiap pagi bertandang kemari"

"Iya, kau memang beruntung, tapi aku yang rugi"

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya sebal,

"Haha, becanda Chagy,"

"Aku tau," Cengir Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Aneh", ucap Sungmin sambil menahan tawanya.

Tak disangka percakapan ringan mereka terus berlanjut hingga sore hari dan itu semakin menjadi saat Donghae datang bermaksud menjemput istrinya, namun urung saat terjebak dalam suasana seru yang diciptakan dua yeoja cantik itu.

Gelak tawa selalu terdengar entah itu dari bibir Donghae, Eunhyuk maupun Sungmin. Donghae merasakan ada aura lain pada diri Sungmin saat ini, ia terlihat sangat bahagia dan lebih lepas, seolah ia baru saja melepaskan beban yang begitu berat yang hinggap dihidupnya. Senyum Donghae semakin merekah tatkala menerima pesan dari Kyuhyun dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah berada dikorea saat ini, namun tidak membolehkannya mengatakan pada siapapun terlebih Minnie. Donghae semakin tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau kenapa Hae? senyum –senyum sendiri, hiyyy menakutkan. Yak hyukie, apa Suamimu selalu seperti itu?" tiba-tiba Sungmin bergidik melihat tingkah Donghae yang terkesan misterius.

"Dia memang selalu aneh akhir-akhir ini, selalu berteriak-teriak setiap malam saat seseorang menelfonnya, terkadang suaranya terkesan mengejek orang itu." Ucap Hyukjae sambil berbisik ketelinga Sungmin.

Donghae hanya bisa diam tanpa menghapus senyum menawan diwajahnya mendengar penuturan dua yeoja itu tentangnya.

Ting... tong...

Lagi – lagi bel berbunyi. Sudah hampir petang, siapa lagi yang dating? Batin Sungmin. Jangan – jangan wookie dan yesung oppa. Dengan semangat sentosa ia sedikit berlari kearah pintu.

Donghae semakin merekahkan senyumnya, "Akan ada pertunjukan yang seru setelah ini chagi... " Ujarnya setengah berbisik ditelinga sang istri.

Ckleek...

"Wookie, Kau..." Sungmin terdiam mematung, saat dilihatnya siapa orang dibalik daun pintu itu. Sebentuk senyuman yang sangat dirindukannya akhir-akhir ini tercetak jelas diwajah seseorang itu.

"Wookie? Dari dulu sampai sekarang namaku masih tetap Kyuh…"

Bruukkk ! Belum sempat namja itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sekonyong-konyong tubuh Sungmin langsung menubruk sosok itu.

"K...Kau pulang juga akhirnya," Ucap Sungmin samar, namun masih terdengar jelas oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku harus pulang, mana mungkin aku bisa berlama-lama meninggalkan separuh jiwaku sendiri kesepian disini." Kyuhyun membalas pelukan sang istri.

"Hiks, kenapa begitu mendadak" Pelukan itu semakin mengerat.

"Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk pulang secepatnya?"

Sungmin terkekeh kecil, masih dalam dekapan rindu sang suami.

"Kau benar, Aku ya yang memintanya",

"Yak, sampai kapan kau ingin memelukku seperti ini disini? Hanya ini sambutan untuk suamimu yang tampan ini Hem? "

Sungmin masih tak bergeming dari posisinya mendekap atau didekap Kyuhyun.

"Hah, kalau tau hanya seperti ini lebih baik aku kembali lagi ke Jepang."

Sungmin seketika melepaskan pelukannya dengan secepat kilat ia mengecup singkat bibir sang suami. Kyuhyun tersentak, bukan karena tiba-tiba Sungmin menciumnya, tapi karena singkatnya ciuman yang diberikan yeoja itu.

"Apa seperti itu ciuman seseorang yang katanya sangat merindukanku? " Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, sedangkan Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Suaminya ini benar-benar mesum fikirnya.

"Ingin tahu bagaimana ciuman orang yang ingin melepaskan kerinduannya, hem?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan, sepelan ia mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin namun pasti gerakan itu menghapus jarak diantara mereka, Sungmin sempat tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menarik tengkuknya dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut itu ke bibir Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit berjinjit untuk menyetarakan tinggi badannya dengan sang suami, sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun yang lainnya melingkar kepinggang ramping sang istri, mendorongnya agar lebih merapat.

Kedua insan yang tengah menyalurkan perasaan itu masih asik melakukan kegiatannya didepan pintu rumah, jika saja suara deheman tidak terdengar dan menggangu moment indah mereka.

"Eheemmmm" Donghae sang pelaku yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari dua sejoli itu melemparkan pandangannya kesembarang arah setelah berhasil menghentikan adegan 'tidak senonoh' yang dilakukan didepan pintu itu. Eunhyuk, sang istri yang ada disampingnya hanya mampu menahan senyum geli melihat Sungmin yang tengah merona seakan telah tertangkap basah melakukan tindakan yang memalukan.

"Kalian ada disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun santai.

"Dari tadi malah," Jawab Donghae malas.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, dilihatnya Sungmin sejenak, lalu mengecup bibir itu 'lagi' sekilas.

"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau benar-benar tak sopan, melakukan 'itu' didepan tamu, benar-benar memalukan" Donghae setengah sewot.

"Mwo? Ada yang salah Hyung? " Ujarnya polos.

"Aisshh, ayo chagi kita pulang sekarang. Lama-lama disini kita bisa kering karena dianggurin mereka". Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan itu, namun Sungmin langsung menahan lengan Eunhyuk yang satunya.

"Kalian jangan pergi dulu, sekalian makan malam disini yah", pinta Sungmin sambil menggunakan jurus aegyo andalannya. Donghae mengalah, Eunhyuk yang memang belum ingin pulang tentu saja menerima dengan senang hati, meskipun ia tahu bahwa sang suami hanya bercanda, ia sebenarnya tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan ajakannya. Donghae hanya mencoba untuk bercanda, memperlengkap suasana yang sudah tercipta dengan indah ini.

"Maaf Hyung, bukan bermaksud mengabaikan, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ada kalian disini sebelumnya, kalau tau, pasti aku akan melakukannya lebih lama lagi dari yang ini, Haahahaa"

"Yak, kau Cho Kyuhyuun!"

* * *

Cause, Your Love Make Me Fight

Present

* * *

"Waahh... Pasti enak" Kyuhyun menggosok-gosokkan tangannya saat Sungmin menyodorkan seporsi nasi lengkap dengan lauknya, ia sudah lebih fresh dari penampilan sebelumnya, karena sudah mandi dan berganti baju. Sungmin hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah sang suami.

Donghae tersenyum senang melihat tingkah mereka, 'sepertinya sesuatu yang baru segera dimulai', batinnya, pandangannya mengarah ke istri yang tengah menyendokkan nasi kepiringnya, lalu menurunkan kearah perut Eunhyuk yang sudah terlihat sedikit membuncit.

* * *

Cause, Your Love Make Me Fight

Present

* * *

Kyuhyun menghampiri Donghae yang tengah berdiri dibalkon yang terdapat diruang makan rumahnya. Donghae yang menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi melemparkan senyumannya, ia sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya melihat kondisi keluarga Kyuhyun yang terlihat membaik, bahkan sangat baik baginya.

"Hau disini hyung?" Kyuhyun memulai membuka pembicaraan

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? " Namja tampan itu malah balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Hah," Kyuhyun menghela nafas, bukan nafas berat, namun nafas kelegaan setelah berhasil menjalani semuanya yang terasa sangat menyesakkannya akhir-akhir ini. "Aku merasa seperti terlahir kembali." Jawabnya menerawang.

"Kau memang namja lebay yang pernah kutemukan disepanjang hidupku." Donghae meninju lembut bahu sang 'adik'

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Dan kau, Hyung teramat lebay, karena mengatakanku namja lebay. Kau tidak sadar hyung? Kata-katamu yang berlebihan."

Donghae ikut tergelak, lalu pandangannya terhenti tepat kearah dua orang yeoja cantik yang tengah merapikan meja makan.

"Mereka memang merepotkan",

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Donghae, lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa menahan sudut bibirnya untuk tidak tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman,

"Kau benar hyung, dan kita namja yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun untuk melawan pesona mereka."

"Kita? lu aja kaleee," lagi, Donghae tergelak.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Siapa yang menguji istrinya dengan cara berpura-pura tidak peduli, hanya untuk menguji kedalaman cinta sang istri? Cih, kekanakan."

"Yeah, Eunhyuk memang berhasil membuatku gila,"

"dan Minnie berhasil membuatku hilang kendali."

"Kau lebay Kyu/Hyung" Keduanya tergelak saat mengucapkan kata itu secara bersamaan.

Saat tawa keduanya terhenti, keadaan menjadi hening, masing-masing sibuk dengan fikiran sendiri. Hingga lagi-lagi Kyuhyun yang membuka suara

"Gomawo hyung, atas saran bodohmu itu."

Donghae tersenyum simpul, "Kalau mau berterima kasih, sebaiknya tidak dengan embel-embel yang tidak penting Kyu. Kalau saranku itu bodoh, maka kau orang yang lebih bodoh karena mau melakukan saran bodoh itu."

Keduanya kembali tertawa,

"Sudah berapa usia kandungan Uunhyuk Noona?"

"Lima bulan",

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut

Donghae menoleh, "Kenapa? Berniat untuk membuat Minnie hamil juga ya?"

"Tentu saja" Jawab Kyuhyun pasti.

"Dasar mesum,"

"Kau rajanya mesum. Lihat, kau sudah menghamili yeoja baik-baik seperti Eunhyuk noona."

"Dia istriku bodoh",

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh Hyung? " Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala kekanan dan kekiri. Donghae menjitak pelan kepala namja yang diusianya yang tak bisa dikatakan muda lagi, namun kelakuannya seringkali seperti anak kecil itu.

* * *

Cause, Your Love Make Me Fight

Present

* * *

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah berada dikamar tamu untuk beristirahat, malam memang sudah sangat larut, sehingga baik Minnie maupun Kyuhyun tak membiarkan mereka pulang, takut terjadi apa apa dengan kondisi kandungan Eunhyuk yang terkesan masih rawan.

Sedangkan didalam kamarnya, Kyuhyun masih asyik memandang wajah sang istri yang tengah menekuri kalimat demi kalimat pada novel yang ia baca, kebiasaan Sungmin sebelum tidur, dan wanita itu terlihat semakin lucu dengan kaca mata baca yang bertengger manis dihidungnya yang bangir.

Merasa terabaikan, lama-lama Kyuhyun bosan juga, dengan sekali gerakan ditariknya benda yang tengah dipegang sungmin, yeoja itu tersentak, memandang Kyuhyun bingung.

"Apa buku ini lebih menarik untuk dilihat dari aku? " Tanyanya sambil melihat sampul buku yang kini beralih ketangannya. "Twilight? bukannya buku ini sudah difilmkan?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"lalu kenapa masih membaca novelnya? Kan bisa langsung menonton filmnya?"

"Tetap saja beda Kyu," Ucap Sungmin seraya ingin meraih kembali buku yang ada digenggaman sang suami

Kyuhyun mengelak, semakin menjauhkan posisi novel yang dipegangnya.

"Kyu, aku mau melanjutkan membacanya." Ujarnya masih mencoba menggapai-gapai benda yang kini Kyuhyun sembunyikan dipunggungnya.

"Berhenti menggodaku Kyu."

"Bruukk…" Entah karena terlalu sulit menggapai novel yang ada dipunggung Kyuhyun, atau karena lututnya tak kuasa menopang berat tubuhnya, Sungmin terjatuh dan posisinya sama sekali tak menguntungkan baginya, ia jatuh tepat diatas tubuh Kyuhyun."

"See? Siapa yang menggoda siapa?" Ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum evil.

Ia menahan tubuh Sungmin saat yeoja itu bermaksud bangun dari 'ambruk'nya, dan buku malang itu, entah dimana Kyuhyun melemparkannya.

"Bukuku…" teriak Sungmin tak rela.

Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya tanpa dosa.

"Kau menyebalkan Kyu, aku kan belum menandai sudah sampai bagian mana yang kubaca," Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun.

"Wah, aku tak sengaja Chagiya," ucapnya seolah-olah menyesal, "Sudahlah, buku itu tak penting, yang penting sekarang adalah KITA. JUST YOU and ME, bukankah kau mengatakan kalau kau merindukanku? Hem? Ah, aniyo, bukan merindukan, tapi sangat merindukanku, iya kan?" Ucapnya seduktif ditelinga Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit merinding geli, mulai merasakan aura yang tak biasa dikamar ini. Senyuman itu terasa lebih mengerikan dari novel yang ia baca barusan.

"K...Kyu... aku mau ke kamar mandi." Ujarnya seraya bangkit , Namun baru beberapa jengkal ia melangkah, Kyuhyun menarik lengannya, membuat tubuh mungil yeoja itu terpental dan jatuh dipangkuan Kyuhyun yang mendudukkan diri diatas sebuah sofa single tak jauh dari tempat tidur mereka.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dari ku lagi Chagi," Ucapnya seraya mencium tengkuk Sungmin, dan yeoja itu hanya bisa merinding kegelian.

"Kyu, geli, aku tidak tahan", Ujarnya disela aktifitas berontaknya terhadap kungkungan Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga tidak tahan min,"

"Kau mesum,"

"Itu karena kau yang membuatku semesum ini",

"Jangan melimpahkan kesalahan kepada orang lain kyu, itu tak sopan. "

"lalu yang sopan itu bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya. Sungmin bisa merasa lebih lega perlahan ia bangkit, namun sial, kakinya tersandung buku tebalnya yang dilempar Kyuhyun tadi, membuat ia terjungkal ke tempat tidur. (hehehe jatuhnya maksa ya...)

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. 'sepertinya malam ini memihak kepadaku' batinnya.

"Oh, jadi begini yang dikatakan lebih sopan." Kyuhyun merebahkan diri diatas tubuh mungil Sungmin, yang kini menatapnya horor.

"Aku terjatuh Kyu,"

"Aku tahu chagy dan kau mengerti apa artinya?" Kyuhyun berbisik ditelinga Sungmin.

"Kyu," lirih suara Sungmin terdengar, bagaikan lagu merdu yang terpantul ke telinga kyuhyun, dan itu semakin membangkitkan gairahnya. Memang ini bukan hal yang pertama, namun ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan dapat selepas ini, dan sungmin terlihat lebih gugup dari malam pertamanya dulu yang terkesan 'kaku' dan sedikit 'terpaksa', dan lagi-lagi kyuhyun suka sifat sungmin yang sekarang.

"Min," Ujarnya menjawab panggilan sang istri.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan Kyu,"

"Aku juga Min,"

"Kalau begitu gentian, aku duluan yang kekamar mandi, lalu kamu, gimana?"

"Mwo?"

"Aku mau pipis,"

Kyuhyun membelo.

Namja itu mengalah, selama sungmin dikamar mandi, gairah yang tadinya membara seakan menguap entah kemana. Ia berbaring ditempat tidur dan mencoba memejamkan mata ia sempat berfikir, sungmin yang kaku dan terpaksa terasa lebih mudah ditaklukkan dari pada sungmin yang sekarang. 'ah, kasian nasibmu kyu'.

Cekleekk..

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dengan tampang polosnya sungmin mendekati kyuhyun dan merebahkan diri disamping tubuh sang suami, setelah ia menyempatkan diri untuk memungut buku yang keadaannya sudah sedikit mengenaskan dan meletakkannya di laci meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Aku sudah selesai kyu, bukannya kamu juga gak tahan mau ke toilet?"

Kyuhyun diam masih memunggungi sungmin.

Mengetahui pertanyaannya tak dijawab, yeoja manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, ia merangkak mendekati sang suami dan mengintip apakah namja itu sudah tidur atau belum.

Merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit berat menindih tubuhnya, kyuhyun mengubah posisi menjadi telentang.. dan itu sukses membuat sungmin tepat berada diatasnya.

Pandangan mata mereka saling bertaut, namun tak satupun dari keduanya berniat untuk membuka suara, perlahan sungmin tersenyum dan mendekatkan kepalanya kearah kepala kyuhyun, ingin merasakan bibir itu lagi. Kyuhyun masih diam ingin melihat sejauh mana sungmin berani beraksi. Sungmin menempelkan bibir mereka, tangan kyuhyun memang memeluk pinggangnya namun namja itu tak tampak untuk membalas ciuman yeojanya.

Sungmin bersungut, ia memutuskan ciuman itu, tampak sorot kekecewaan dan kekesalan diwajahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan kyu, " Ia kembali membaringkan diri memunggungi kyuhyun.

Namja itu terkekeh. "Kukira kau tak menginginkannya," Jawab kyuhyun sembari memiringkan diri kearah sang istri.

Kali ini tak bermaksud mengulur waktu lagi, dengan perlahan ia membuka kancing piyama yang dikenakan Sungmin, yeoja itu terlentang, bermaksud meringankan 'pekerjaan' sang suami.

"Aku sangat menginginkannya, bahkan merindukannya, " Jawab sungmin dengan mimik wajah yang serius dan menggairahkan menurut kyuhyun.

Aktifitas kyuhyun tertahan sejenak. "Maksudmu?"

Sungmin mengelus perutnya yang rata dan kyuhyun mengerti betul apa yang diinginkan sang istri.

"Yeah, kau sangat menginginkan hasilnya, dan aku sangat menginginkan prosesnya."

"Dasar mesum,"

"Hahaha, tapi kau suka kan?"

"Tentu saja,"

Kata itu menjadi kata terakhir sungmin saat kyuhyun tak sabar mendengar ocehannya, yeoja itu sangat cerewet pikir kyuhyun, kalau mulutnya tak segera dibungkam, bisa-bisa sampai pagi aktifitasnya tak akan selesai. Dan pancingan itu membuat sungmin semakin terbuai kedalam arus percintaan yang dibawa kyuhyun.

"Kyuh," Panggil sang istri dengan suara yang masih menahan kelelahan seperti seorang pelari yang baru saja menyelesaikan putarannya.

"Hem," Jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah lirihnya.

"Apa aku bisa segera hamil?" ucapnya sambil menerawang.

Kyuhyun sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya yang masih diatas Sungmin dengan kedua siku menopang berat badannya.

"Tentu saja chagi, kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" matanya menekuri setiap jengkal wajah sungmin, seakan tak pernah bosan untuk menatap dan meresapi kesempurnaan itu.

Sungmin memandangnya sendu.

"Aku pesimis kyu."

Kening kyuhyun berkerut, "Sssstt, jangan berprasangka yang buruk, cepat atau lambat pasti akan ada suara tangisan aegya yang memenuhi rumah ini."

Sungmin kembali dapat melengkungkan bibirnya mendengar penuturan kyuhyun.

"Kapan kyu, aku sudah menantinya setahun ini tapi belum juga ada tanda-tandanya."

"Secepatnya chagi, makanya kita harus sering-sering berusaha supaya mereka cepat hadir disini" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut perut rata sang istri.

Sungmin sedikit bergidik mendengar pernyataan kyuhyun yang 'sering-sering berusaha' itu, ia tak dapat membayangkan setiap malamnya dilalui dengan pergulatan panjang seperti ini, tanpa disadari pipinya bersemu merah.

"Ommo, kenapa kau begitu terlihat lucu dan manis chagi, "

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar penuturan kyuhyun.

"Cha, kita lanjut. "Ujarnya semangat seraya kembali membangkitkan diri dari tubuh sang istri.

Sungmin menganga tak percaya.. 'secepat itukah suaminya ini memulihkan kondisinya yang tadi terlihat sangat kelelahan?'

"Again?" Tanya sang istri tak percaya.

"Sure," Jawabnya pasti.

"Ah, Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin berteriak saat kyuhyun kembali memulai 'kegiatan'nya yang sepertinya tak akan dipedulikan lagi oleh sang suami, dan sepanjang malam terasa berlalu begitu singkat bagi mereka, saat fajar mulai menyingsing, membangunkan ayam jantan untuk segera menunaikan tugasnya berkokok (emang ada dikorea?) untuk membangunkan semua insan yang terlelap, pengecualian untuk dua sejoli yang tengah merasakan dimabuk cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

_THE END_

* * *

Endingnya maksa ya, hehehe mian, keunde jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah sudi review ne FF, saya makin semangat jadinya..

Guest : Udah kejawab kan yah... :)

naecho : sama, saya juga berfikiran seperti itu, ternyata cuma mimpi... :)

alia : ne udah lanjut... Gomawo udah Review...

cholhy : sungmin yang disiksa? wah saya yg ga' rela.. :P

minny ming : gomawo :)

cho sahyo : semua pertanyaannya udah dijawab toh.. hehe... gpp banyak tanya, itu artinya chingu perhatian ma FF saya,, makasih ya... :)

rinducho : ne udah lanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan.. :)

TsubakiMing : hehehe.. kalau ceritanya gini, gak sinetron bgt kn ya?... :)

Diana Choi : gomawo saeng, ini udah end. ko' nangis, jangan dong... :)


End file.
